


LA Devotee

by Joshsabs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Famous, Angst, Blood, Gay, Gay Sex, Lack of Communication, M/M, TW: Self Harm, also yes I made Josh younger than Tyler deal with it, materialistic lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsabs/pseuds/Joshsabs
Summary: Josh hates the new lifestyle Tyler has adopted for them since moving to Los Angeles, and he uses unhealthy ways of coping to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may have thought I was going to update taking back the crown but hahah nope sorry I'm garbage I'll do it soon but I needed to write something else for a bit anyways this probably sucks sorry merry thanksgiving

Tyler loves Josh, and Josh loves Tyler.

Josh did not love the person Tyler had become in the 4 months since they moved to Los Angeles. More specifically, Hollywood.

Tyler was not a self centred or narcissistic person, Josh knew that. However, it was becoming harder and harder to believe this.

Almost every day it was something new, whether it be a new car, new clothes, or new purses. The list even goes as far as more alcohol, more weed, and one time, cocaine.

The cocaine didn't last long however though, it was gone as soon as Josh cried and screamed about how they would end up junkies if Tyler didn't learn when to stop. He slept on the couch that night.

Josh barely talked to Tyler anymore. Correction, he never talked with Tyler about anything meaningful these days. He just smiled and pretended to be happy when Tyler brought him home a new designer purse or a shiny Mercedes Benz.

Don't get him wrong, it's nice to be spoiled every once in awhile when your husband is filthy rich, but after the first few cars and bags worth almost as much as Josh’s childhood home, enough was enough. Not that he told Tyler any of this.

Moving to L.A had been his dream since they were just a couple of teenagers in love. He would talk about it every night with Josh as he wove him flower crowns out of daisies and placed them atop his brightly coloured hair, telling him about all of the things he would buy the red haired boy when they made it. Josh always smiled and giggled at the thought, but he never thought that it would come true one day, or that he would be more miserable when they actually had money.

Tyler had astounded almost everyone he knew and met when he founded a corporation by the age of 23. By 24 he was worth four point three million dollars, and his net worth only went up from there. The day he turned 26 was when he sold his business for a large sum of money and a lifetime royalty of 20 percent of anything made by the company.

That was four months ago, and now here they are, sitting in a house big enough for at least 6 large families to live comfortably in, and surrounded by materialistic possessions to fit the lifestyle Tyler always wanted. Friends and family had long been forgotten and replaced with Hollywood starlets and rich business men who wore suits in the day and went to raves at night.

Josh hated all their friends. Debby was a girl with red hair who drove way too fast sports cars and wore way too short dresses. The blonde girl, Jenna, stuck to her side like glue, and when they weren't pulling Josh out to have brunch at expensive restaurants and talk about Paris fashion week, they were dragging him to clubs and raves. Tyler of course helped them drag Josh out.

While Josh was beyond impressed by his husband’s success and couldn't be prouder, when Tyler began imposing a lifestyle of the filthy rich on both of them was when things became miserable.

Miserable. That's what Josh is, miserable, with a capital “M”. You can only fill so many closets with designer clothes and handbags before the guilt of being so wasteful sets in. And that's what happened.

Josh decided one night after Tyler had dragged him out shopping for the fourth time that week that he needed an outlet to release all the disgust with their lives that he felt, but without hurting his husband.

That's how Josh finds himself sitting on a cold marble counter in a bathroom bigger than his bedroom back home, a bottle of vodka in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other. A pack of Marlboro menthols sits unopened and pretty beside his thighs, waiting to be lit and fill his lungs with blue smoke and make his head feel like it's floating. He replaces the glinting knife with a cigarette and takes a long drag as his lighter nips at the end of the rolled tobacco. The nicotine makes everything seem light and airy, and the smoke burns his lungs just enough to remind him that he's still alive.

As time moves on he switches between taking sips of the clear liquid and lighting more and more cigarettes until his lungs are screaming for a break and his head is spinning. Only now does he have the willpower to drag the sharp metal tip of the knife across his left thigh, a thin crimson line slowly appearing and connecting one side of his thigh with the other. He repeats this motion on both thighs until there are too many lines to count and too much blood to see them anyways.

Josh allows the knife to clatter into the porcelain sink, just as his head falls back to rest against the mirror that reaches almost to the ceiling. His body is so overwhelmed by pain and alcohol and nicotine that for a few minutes he actually forgets about his life and manages to daydream about what it was like before.

Tyler always smelled of vanilla and cherries, and he made him feel like home. He was Josh's home. Now he smells like expensive cologne and overpriced leather.

While Tyler was dreaming of expensive cars and luxury mansions Josh was dreaming of small houses that felt like they cocooned you in warmth whenever you were in them. Josh dreamt of having kids and how amazing of a father his husband would be.

He cried when Tyler told him that children wouldn't fit in with their lifestyle.

His next train of thought moves to his lack of body mass, the ever more so protruding ribs and hip bones becoming more and more visible, the physical side of his eating disorder causing him to remember the first time he threw up.

*

_“C’mon Josh, it's not a big deal. Just take two fingers and shove them as far as you can down your throat until everything comes up, it's simple” Debby chirps, leaning against the counter of the club bathroom as she lights a cigarette and exhales a cloud of smoke into the dim room._

_“Exactly, it's easy and you'll look way more attractive afterwards. You don't want Tyler to leave you for someone better, do you?” Jenna’s voices chimes in, smirking as the sound of bile hitting the toilet water echoes between the tile walls._

_Josh emerges from the cramped stall a few minutes later, wiping at his mouth before quickly washing his hands and practically sprinting out of the bathroom. He doesn't meet the girl’s eyes._

_He does it again the next day. And the day after that, until it's part of his routine._

*

Josh’s jumbled thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on the door and the sound of the handle being jiggled. He was glad he locked it beforehand.

“What is it?” His voice comes out broken and slightly slurred, the alcohol getting the best of his speech skills.

“I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been int here for almost an hour, Josh” Tyler’s voice comes through the door, his tone laced with what seems to be worry.

“Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just go back to bed” the red haired boy manages to respond, realization setting in that he'll need a lot of bandages to cover his bloody thighs before he can return to his husband.

“If you're sure…” Tyler’s voice trails off, and Josh breathes a sigh of relief when he only hears the sound of retreating footsteps.

Within a few minutes he's made quick work of cleaning and disposing of everything, stashing the knife under the drain pipe in the cupboard and bandaging his thighs up. Thankfully his oversized cotton shirt just barely covers the wounds, and he hopes his husband is too tired to notice.

Carefully, he makes his way out of the bathroom and back into their large suite, relief washing over him as he realizes Tyler is facing away from him, allowing him to sneak in to the bed and under the covers before his husband can turn around and see the medical gauze littering the man’s thighs.

“Hey” a groggy voice mumbles as Tyler's arm comes to wrap around Josh's waist and pull him in to rest his head on the older boy’s chest.

“Hi” the boy with red hair whispers back, his eyes fluttering shut as sleep and alcohol begin to eat away at his consciousness.

“You smell like liquor. You don't usually drink” the same raspy voice observes.

“Just..Don't worry about it” Josh replies quietly, his brain quickly shutting out anything else his husband may be wondering as he drifts off to sleep.

-

Josh hadn't realized the night before that he was up until four in the morning, which explains why he awakes to find that the simple glass screen beside he and Tyler's bed reads 1:37 in the afternoon. Beside the clock is two small pills and a glass of water, along with a note from Tyler which reads:

“ _Josh,_

_I've gone to a late lunch with Debby and Jenna, if you wake up soon enough feel free to join us. I'm sure you'll be able to find us._

_P.s we’re going to the club tonight so take your pills and feel better!_

_Love, Ty ”_

Josh sighs and lets the note flutter to the floor where it will stay until him or Tyler finds it in a few days.

The pills go down easily and the water relaxes his parched throat. After a quick trip of tidying up in the bathroom he finds himself standing in his main closet, the sight of all the designer labels making him feel sick to his stomach. He sighs before settling on a pair of blue ripped jeans that he rolls up mid calf, making sure to be careful of the wounds on his thighs, accompanied by by a plain white shirt and the black Birkin bag Tyler bought him the other day.

Josh grabs the keys to one of their many cars before slipping on his bleach white vans and heading out the door, after setting the security system of course, which Tyler reminds him about every other day.

As the sleek white car winds down the hills of Los Angeles Josh feels his mind start to wander to dark places and decides blasting music loud enough for his car to vibrate is a better idea to ease his thoughts.

Josh arrives to a small café housing multiple expensive vehicles on the curb in front of it and a patio full of wealthy Californians, the sight making him feel queasy again. Once the shiny car is parked he makes his way inside, where he spots a head of familiar red hair, the natural version of his, and moves across the synthetically quaint room to sit down beside his husband at a table towards the back.

This brings him face to face with the two girls that Tyler declares their best friends, who squeal when they see the new bag Josh is sporting on his arm. Tyler kisses his cheek and grins, and Josh smiles back, but it's not genuine. No one else notices.

Sure enough the two girls begin chattering to him about how adorable his bag is and asking questions that he doesn't know the answer to, like what season it's from, or telling him how some celebrity was spotted with the same one last week. Josh would like nothing more than to stab himself in the throat with his fork, no matter how much he knows the girls mean well, but he figures that would be too messy and traumatizing for his husband and friends to witness so instead he just grins and nods his head.

This continues for another hour with food being delivered somewhere in between until Jenna is insisting her and Debby have to go shopping and that they'll see them tonight, leaving the two men to sit in silence. Josh’s stomach feels too full and his head still hurts from all the liquor he drank the night before, correction, this morning.

“What do you want to do now, baby boy? We could go shopping?” Tyler muses, looking curiously to his red haired husband.

“I'm going to go home, you can do what you want” Josh replies dryly before ducking out from Tyler's arm which was slung around his shoulder, and making his way out of the café without so much as looking back.

Tyler doesn't follow.

When Josh arrives home he barely makes it to the bathroom before he's shoving his fingers down his throat and throwing up everything he had eaten, something the girls had shown him and promised would help him maintain the perfect body. He wishes he hadn't listened to them. His once muscular body was slowly becoming malnourished, his rib cage slowly protruding more and more with each passing week.

He makes it to one of the couches in the den before exhaustion overwhelms him and he passes out on the soft fabric.

-

That night Josh tells Tyler he doesn't feel well and stays home while his husband heads out wearing a pair of leather leggings and a shredded black tank top to meet the girls at the club. He’ll come home smelling like sweat and alcohol just as the sun rises.

Josh locks himself in the bathroom and cries so hard that he throws up. He smokes a pack of cigarettes and passes out again, fresh cuts littering his already scarring thighs.

-

This pattern continues for the next week, except he and Tyler fuck, a lot. When Tyler is inside him is the closest he feels to his husband, and when they aren't having sex Tyler is dragging Josh out to go shopping or to expensive restaurants, and when they aren't doing that Josh is starving himself and slitting his thighs open. It's a deadly cycle.

However, tonight is different. Josh is situated in his normal spot on the bathroom counter and has just finished creating patterns of horizontal lines along his skin, and he's crying freely. While he's doing his best to control his loud sobs he can't find it in himself to care at this point as the streams of tears flow down his cheeks and drip onto his thighs, mixing with the blood in a sadistically pleasing way.

A knock at the door causes him to freeze, and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. The handle jiggles, but this time with it the door slowly begins to open. The knife clatters to the floor as Josh scrambles to cover the mess he's made, wiping furiously at his cheeks in an attempt to erase any traces of his tears.

“Josh, I heard you crying, are you ok-“ Tyler’s voice cuts off as the door swings open, and his heart drops.

Josh can't find it in himself to do anything but stand there with his hands and thighs smeared in blood, the oversized shirt now soaked through with the crimson liquid.

“Shit. Shit. Fuck, oh my god, Josh” Tyler cries out as he lunges forward to wrap his arms around his husband, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks already.

“I-I’m fine, Ty” Josh whispers out, tears falling once again at the realization of what his life has come to.

“No. You're not fine, Josh. You're fucking bleeding everywhere, and oh my god this is what you've been doing every night” the brown haired boy sobs as he continues to hug Josh as tightly as he can.

Josh remains quiet as he finds himself at a total loss for words, not knowing how to even begin telling his husband everything.

“I-I have to get you cleaned up, and then we're going to the hospital. Don't argue me on it either.” Tyler states in a stern but gentle voice, pulling back to hoist Josh up on to the bathroom counter. He can't help but notice how light the red haired man is now, and the thought worries him.

“Here, hold these down as hard as you can without hurting yourself. We need to stop the bleeding” Tyler adds on without letting Josh respond to his previous statement, holding out a hand towel for him to stop the blood flow with.

While Josh holds down the cloth against his thighs Tyler searches through the cupboard until he finds a package of first aid band aids to use temporarily. Once the cuts are bandaged as much as they can be and the bleeding has slowed significantly, Tyler stands up from his kneeling position in front of the counter to stand over the smaller man.

“Can I see under your shirt?” The brown haired boy questions softly, worry eating at him for what he might find.

Josh just looks off into the distance with a blank expression, but he eventually nods shakily and closes his eyes, partly to hold back more tears, and partly so he doesn't have to look his husband in the eyes any longer.

Tyler slowly pulls at the hem of the cotton shirt covering the man’s pale body and with Josh’s compliance pulls it fully over his head. His heart drops as his eyes roam the clearly malnourished body in front of him. Josh’s hip bones protrude much farther than they used to and his rib cage is partially visible against his skin.

“Fuck. The girls told you to do this, didn't they?” Tyler chokes out, his body slowly filling with anger towards his so-called friends when Josh just bites his lip and nods in response.

“I told them I felt gross compared to everyone else around here and they told me how much better I'd look if I lost weight. They showed me what to do” Josh whispers, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears.

“C’mere” Tyler states before pulling the red haired man in to his chest as tight as he can, rubbing small circles into his back reassuringly as he does so, quietly adding “We're gonna go to the hospital and get help now, okay?”

“Okay” Josh whispers back as his husband picks him up by the bottom of his thighs and waist to carry him out to the car, grabbing a set of keys as they go. The red haired man nuzzles his face into Tyler’s neck as they make their way to the vehicle, the warmth coming from him soothing his aching body.

Tyler sets him down carefully and within a few seconds he's sitting in the drivers seat and starting the car, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and one gently grasping Josh's thigh in an attempt to help clot the wounds, which have slowed significantly now.

For the first few minutes neither men say a word, until Josh realizes that his movements of shifting back and fourth in his seat have caused some of the cuts to reopen. This results in blood trickling down onto the white leather seat below him, and the realization that he's ruining Tyler's car causes his eyes to water until tears are quietly falling down his cheeks.

He should've been more careful. If he was, Tyler wouldn't have ever found out and Josh wouldn't be ruining his dream right now. The thought causes him to let out a sob unexpectedly and within moments Tyler is pulling the car off to the side of the road and embracing his husband in an awkward side hug, whispering reassurances into his ear as he does so.

“What is it, Josh? Please, don't hide anything else from me” Tyler practically begs, guilt flooding his chest at the sadness in the red haired man’s eyes.

Josh sniffles as he looks for the strength to speak, his voice coming out cracked and broken when he does, “I-I’m ruining your dream, Tyler. I tried so hard to be this person I wasn't but I fucking hate living this lifestyle, it isn't who we are. I know it's all you ever wanted so I've tried to just go with it and smile through the pain, but the truth is I would've died in that bathroom eventually if you hadn't found me” he manages to sob out as the brown haired boy tightens his grip around him.

“Josh, I-I don't know what to say. God, I'm so fucking stupid. I should've realized what was going on, I mean for the fuck sakes I didn't even notice my own husband was starving himself and killing himself slowly. I'm so sorry” Tyler’s voice comes out shaky and he feels tears begin to fall down his own face as sadness fills his heart.

“It's not your fault, I should've said someth-“ the younger boy’s words are cut off by Tyler connecting their lips, his hand coming to rest on the back of Josh's head to pull him in closer.

“It's not your fault. It's mine, and I'm going to fix things, okay?” Tyler states as they pull away after what feels like an eternity. Neither of them can remember the last time they felt this raw and real, this close to each other.

“Hey, Ty?” Josh whispers, his eyelids beginning to feel heavy and his head spinning, “I think we need to get to the hospital now”

That's the last thing Josh remembers before he passes out.

-

Tyler's still pacing the waiting room of the hospital, wringing his hands while his legs carry him back and forth in a repetitive motion when he hears the nurse talking to a pair of familiar voices. Voices that make his blood boil and cause him to whip around, bringing him face to face with Debby and Jenna.

“Tyler! Oh my gosh where’s Josh? We heard and came right over!” Debby cries out dramatically, flailing her arms as she speaks.

“Actually, before I address anything else, would either of you like to explain why you thought it was okay to tell my husband he would look better if he became bulimic?” Tyler spits, his eyes narrowing as he uses all his self control to keep himself from slapping the stunned look off both girl’s faces.

“What are you talking abo-“ Jenna begins, but he's cutting her off abruptly after only a few seconds, “You fucking know damn well what I'm talking about. Do you realize your disgusting habits could've killed the only person I care about more than anyone?” Tyler practically shrieks, the nurse shooting him a glare as he raises his voice.

Jenna and Debby don't say anything, just open their mouths softly as if to say something but think better of it. Tyler can see the guilt in their eyes, but he knows it’s only guilt from being caught. Josh almost died, and he can't forgive that. Ever.

“I think you should leave. Don't bother coming around anymore” he states flatly before spinning around and making his way over to the reception desk to check on his husband’s condition. He doesn't bother waiting for either girls reactions, and he's thankful when their footsteps retreat.

-

Josh is unconscious for a full day. Tyler doesn't leave his side except to briefly call their parents and fill them in. Both cry when he summarizes everything that's happened in the past few months, and the recent events leading up to here, but the relief of finally hearing from him helps slightly ease the concern.

Tyler cries when Josh wakes up. It feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest when the red haired man’s eyes flutter open, and his heart feels like it's going to explode. Despite the nurse’s advice within seconds their lips are connected, and everything feels like it's going to be alright.

Josh still has to stay for an extra day to have his health monitored and recover from the pumping of his stomach they had to do, and in that time when Tyler isn't making calls he's lying in bed with his husband and cuddling while reruns of Friends plays on the small television. Tyler pays special attention to reassuringly rub Josh's tummy whenever he eats whatever bland food the nurses bring him, encouraging him with kisses and kind words.

It's a sunny Wednesday afternoon when Josh is given the all clear to finally leave, and both boys are smiling as Tyler wheels him out to their awaiting car. Once Josh is situated comfortably in the passenger seat the brunette jogs over to his side and starts the car. He made sure to have someone come remove the stains from the bright leather while they were occupied, not wanting the sight to upset his husband.

The music is turned up loud and both men sing loud and obnoxiously to whatever song comes on the radio. Tyler can't remember the last time he saw Josh smile this much. It makes his heart soar.

-

“You should pack your things, we’re leaving tomorrow” Tyler states once they're back inside the large home, where they're cuddling together on one of the couches, looking out over the Hollywood hills. However, neither men are really paying attention to the view. They're more interested in each other’s company.

“Huh?” Josh replies, confusion lacing his features.

“I sold everything. We're on the first flight back home tomorrow. I'm only happy when and where you're happy, Josh” he whispers in response.

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, “Thank you. It means a lot to me”, hope filling the red haired boy’s heart at this.

Carefully, with special attention to Josh’s still healing thighs and delicate body, Tyler fucks him on the couch twice before they fall asleep, their chests rising and falling against each other peacefully.

-

Within twenty four hours they find themselves standing outside a small house painted in matching shades of dark browns and beiges with a forest green door. It's a 15 minute drive from their childhood neighbourhood, close enough to see their family whenever they want but far enough to still give them a bit of privacy.

“I don't know what to say, Tyler. It's beautiful” Josh whispers as he tightens his grip on his husband's hand excitedly.

“I just want us to be happy again, like the way we were before” he shrugs, kissing the head of messy red hair beside him to prove his point.

Josh stands up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his husband's lips, “Me too. I love you, Ty”

“I love you too, baby boy” the tall brunette responds, holding a pair of keys out for Josh to take from his grip, “Welcome home, Josh”

-

It's been 4 months since their move back home, and Josh is happier than he's been the past few years. They keep themselves busy with things like visiting their families or finding things to do around town, but mostly just lounging around the house and spending time with each other. Josh prefers this any day over their old life, and he knows Tyler does too.

Most recently all Josh can think about is kids. Every time someone offers for him to hold their baby he jumps at the chance, not being able to hide his instinct to coddle the small human beings whenever he can. He makes sure never to push Tyler though, and they agree that while not immediately, someday soon they'll be ready. For the time being, Josh doesn't mind. They have the rest of their lives to start a family.

Regardless of how much happier they are, Josh can tell Tyler still misses their old lifestyle sometimes, but when he seems more so down than usual the younger man is there to willingly encourage his husband to splurge on something, as long as it makes him happy.

Like today. It's a gloomy Friday afternoon and Josh is curled up on the couch overlooking their lawn which has started to go brown with the changing seasons, just sitting in silence and admiring the quaint life they’ve made the past few months. His thoughts are interrupted, however, by the appearance of a sleek black Range Rover pulling into the driveway of their small, two bedroom house.

Tyler doesn't notice Josh observing his arrival as he gets out of the large vehicle and makes his way up to their front door, the sound of keys in locks telling Josh that the lanky brunette will be inside momentarily.

“Josh, I’m ho-“ Tyler’s voice trails off as he notices the red haired man staring up at him knowingly through a pile of blankets on the couch, a guilty grin spreading over his face now, “Sorry, but I swear there's a good reason” he mumbles.

“Don't apologize. I like it, and it looks more spacious than the other car” Josh shrugs, flashing his husband a small, reassuring smile as he does so.

“In that case, c’mon. I want to show you something” Tyler responds as he holds out a hand for Josh to take, his crooked teeth displaying themselves as he smiles brightly.

Josh narrows his eyes playfully but complies, getting up and throwing the blankets to the side before taking his husband’s hand and allowing him to lead them outside.

His curiosity only peaks when Tyler insists he gets into the passenger seat while the brunette makes his way to the side so that they're sitting adjacent to each other.

“What know?” Josh ponders, eyeing up his husband wearily as he does so.

“Look in the rear view mirror, Josh” Tyler sighs in a way that conveys he was expecting Josh to notice already, while still remaining lighthearted at the same time.

Josh's mouth opens and closes in shock when he looks into the mirror and notices an empty car seat buckled in to the backseat, a tiny silver bow sitting atop it. His mind is racing, all of the thoughts mostly along the lines of hoping this means what he thinks it does.

Tyler’s gentle voice breaks him from his silent state of confusion, “Maddie agreed to be our surrogate. The appointment is on Tuesday. Only if this is what you still want, of course” he finishes, looking to Josh for a sign of reassurance.

Josh’s eyes are watering and a stray tear finds its way down his cheek before he's throwing himself into Tyler's arms and chanting “Yes yes yes” as his husband returns the embrace.

“I love you, so much, Tyler” Josh whispers into the tall boy’s shoulder, who repeats them back before pressing a soft kiss to his head as they pull away.

Neither men have noticed that's it's begun to rain, the clouds seeming to be pouring down every drop of precipitation they can muster all at once. Josh looks down at his bare feet and cut off sleep shorts at this realization, the sheets of rain seeming more and more unappealing by the second.

“At least you have proper clothes on, although I was wondering about your choice of wardrobe today. It's very suburban-dad-like” Josh giggles, referencing Tyler's black baseball hat, black shirt covered by a grey sweater/jean vest hybrid, khakis, and a pair of black nike trainers. In other words exactly what Josh pictured Tyler would look like as a parent.

Tyler swats at Josh's shoulder playfully as he laughs, realizing that he really does look like someone's young dad.

“Wait here” Tyler states as their laugher dies down, throwing his door open and dashing around to the red haired man’s side and swinging open the passenger door, motioning for Josh to jump on his back.

Josh squeals as Tyler hauls him onto his tall figure and wraps his arms around the naturally tanned skin of his neck, full on sprinting towards the covered porch surrounding their front door once his husband is properly situated.

By the time Tyler is stepping inside both men are laughing so hard they can barely see straight, the technique of trying to keep Josh as dry as possible miserably failing in the end.

However, Tyler doesn't stop at the entryway and keeps moving through the house and to the stairs leading to the second floor, practically taking the steps two at a time even with Josh still on his back, who keeps his mouth shut and doesn't complain, because who doesn't like being carried around?

Once in their cozy bedroom, Tyler abruptly turns and drops the younger man on to the bed before twisting back around to situate himself on top of his husband, one knee slotted between Josh's legs and his arms resting on either side of a head of bright hair.

“How about we get you out of those clothes, so you don't get sick, of course” the brunette growls in a low voice, nipping at the sensitive skin of Josh’s neck playfully.

“Y-Yes, please” Josh whimpers in response, allowing the man above him to pull off his soaking wet shirt and grey bohemian style shorts, his underwear going along with them as well. Tyler’s soaked through clothes join the growing pile on the floor shortly, what will surely leave a large wet patch on the carpet.

Tyler fucks Josh slowly this time, covering every expanse of pale skin with his mouth and hands, and paying special attention to kiss the healing scars littering his husband’s thighs, accompanied by telling him how beautiful he is. These are things he did before, some only to an extent of course, but he knows Josh needs to hear the encouragement now more than ever.

They fuck two more times before Josh is whining from oversensitivity and Tyler is pulling out. Tyler runs a bath and they soak in it, exchanging soft touches, gentle kisses, and hopes for the future until the water becomes too murky to keep replacing.

They both fall asleep that night thinking about the excitement that their future holds.

-

Josh loves Tyler, and Tyler loves Josh.

Tyler and Josh both love their daughter, Gracie.

Gracie loves them too, or so they can only assume by her infant giggles and smiles.

Josh has never been happier. Neither has Tyler.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me if u want to


End file.
